


Art for Walls of Jericho

by chrisdoritoevans (spookyrumba)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Winteriron Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyrumba/pseuds/chrisdoritoevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for antigrav_vector's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4578219">Walls of Jericho</a>. Part of the 2015 Winteriron Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Walls of Jericho

 

  

 

 

I had lots of fun with this bang, so make sure you go and check out the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4578219)! And if you're looking for a rebloggable version, [I've got you covered](http://chrisdoritoevans.tumblr.com/post/126757858009/my-first-submission-for-the-winteriron-bang-this) :)


End file.
